Accidentally in Love
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "Okay so I have your number on file at the store would it be okay or I mean I don't wanna be weird but can I call you sometime?"/Prompts from the Imagine your OTP tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I have a multitude of excuses none of which are important right now. This oneshot is based of a prompt from imagine your OTP which is this sick tumblr with all these great prompts.

Prompt:

What if your OTP lived in a universe where whenever someone touches their soulmate for the first time they get a matching tattoo in that spot.

Disclaimer: I literally own nothing.

* * *

><p>There are lucky ones out there, ones who start with a handshake or a high five. Ones that are left with a small multicolored heart tattooed on their wrist or palm. And then there's us.<p>

It started at the local pool on a warm sunny day in the summer. Although most days in Retroville were humid and disgustingly warm, it was one of the rare occasions where a dip in the pool was not nearly as comfortable as laying out to tan.

However there was a certain risk to this kind of skin exposure in a public area. Somewhere over the course of human development, a gene was inserted into our DNA. Some think a mad scientist did it, others believe it's just God's way of leading us down the right path. I think it's a load of horseshit. Basically it plays on the age old belief that everyone has one specific soulmate, someone they're meant to spend the rest of their lives with. When you first make physical contact with your one true love you're both branded for life in that spot. Namely with a small heart shaped tattoo, colored with you and your sweets eye colors, and engraved with your initials. It's completely painless and that's what lead people to believe it was some other force behind it all. These tattoos were more like birthmarks than anything else if we're being honest.

Either way being out in public was a little bit terrifying which explained the lack of people at the pool. Humans had evolved out of being social purely because they were afraid of accidentally bumping into their soulmate and not realizing it until they were far away in their homes. I mean can you imagine the horror? You look down at your hand and there it is! But which mysterious stranger could it be!

In case you couldn't tell I'm being sarcastic. Yes I would prefer to know exactly who my soulmate is but I'm not going to exile myself out of fear. I'm just really very careful when I go out in public. Except for right now. Because right now I'm about ten seconds away from slamming into a rather angry looking blonde who's getting out of the water.

"Watch where you're going!" And now she's shouting in my face. Lovely.

"Aw I'm so sorry princess! Did I ruin your majestic exit from the water?" I sneered irritated at her.

"I am not a princess you jackass!" She angrily flicked her hair out of her face with her hand. It was already starting to dry on the ends and was curling prettily. Admittedly she was very attractive. Long blonde hair, pale skin coated with freckles, blazing green eyes that matched the green polka dots of her bathing suit.

"Are you gunna move or are you going to keep ogling at me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well you are rather attractive so I think I might just sit and stare at you." I answered crouching into a fake squat.

Instead of charming her, like I had assumed it as would I am a rather charming male, it only irritated her more. She marched passed me shoving me roughly in the shoulder as she went. And then it happened.

You're not supposed to feel anything. The only ones who really feel something are the ones who are genuinely destined to be together for life. But I felt a tingle and judging by the way she stopped walking she felt it too.

And there it was. Not even ten seconds later. Just below my collar bone, right above my armpit. A small green and blue heart with the initials JN and CV in elegant script.

"Well shit."


	2. Chapter 2

This is gunna be a thing now I guess since I can't sleep and these prompts are gold.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP holding tightly onto each other after (or during) a life threatening scare and repeatedly whispering "I love you" to one another.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Side note: You should all go to and order a copy of the book I'm in called Stirred but Not Shaken.

* * *

><p>It had been really bad this time, even worse than when they had battled the Yolkians and almost lost their parents. It had been worse in a way (as terrible as it sounds) because they had almost lost each other.<p>

It hadn't even been due to one of their space adventures or a mishap in the lab. Some sophomore who had finally had enough had come to school with a gun. Cindy remembered laughing because it was so goddamn stereotypical. Angry teenager brings gun to school and opens fire in the cafeteria. So basic. She always figured when she died she'd be in space or in a hospital after one of Neutron's inventions exploded. She didn't think she'd die looking down the barrel of a gun that was violently shaking because the owner was unstable. She remembered closing her eyes and waiting for a shot that would never come. Not because someone had launched themselves in front of her, even though Jimmy later told her he thought about it, but because the shooter had turned the gun on themselves instead.

And that's how Cindy found herself lying in a ball on the floor wrapped in Jimmy's arms while a sophomore student's blood stained her white tshirt. It's how she ended up crying with him as he sobbed into her hair and told her again and again that he loved her. It's how she ended up with him on the couch in his lab because he was too afraid to leave her alone and it's how she ended up whispering to him over and over again as he slept that she loved him to.


	3. Chapter 3

Is this fandom dead? I'm very confused I feel like I'm one of three people still here. Oh well I don't really care. I write to write you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the prompts that I'm using (courtesy of .com

Imagine person A of your OTP pulling person B onto their laps while taking public transit (bus/subway/train etc), much to B's embarrassment. B initially objects to this, but gives up once they're in A's laps/arms, and ends up enjoying it more than they thought they would.

* * *

><p>There was nothing Cindy Vortex hated more than public transportation. Typically she avoided it but for some ungodly reason her car had chosen to die during the one weekend where getting a taxi would be next to impossible.<p>

It was the Friday before New Year's and living in New York was not helping her traffic situation. Granted she owned the law firm she worked for so she could've just called out but she had really wanted to finish this case before the holiday season was over.

So now she was standing in the middle of a subway in a pencil skirt and heels trying to keep her balance while some floppy haired douchebag stared her down.

"Can I help you?" She had meant to sneer at him but her voice sounded outright exhausted.

"My apologies, I was just wondering if you'd like to take this seat. You look like you could use it more than me." He said with a soft smile that reached his blue eyes.

"I really couldn't do that, I'm fine."

"No no I insist". He said standing from his seat.

"I said I'm fine, I don't need the seat." She said getting annoyed.

"Suit yourself." He replied sitting back down in the seat.

Suddenly the subway lurched to the left and she found herself launched into the strangers lap.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said wrapping a loose arm around her waist.

"Yea fantastic, let me up." She replied. He let go of her and she attempted to stand up but when she stood her skirt heel combination made it next to impossible to get her footing on the busy train. She ended up falling right back into his lap.

"Do you need help?" He asked once again wrapping an arm around her to keep her steady.

"No."

"So you're just gunna-"

"Yup."

"Well can you at least let me adjust myself? I understand that my good looks and charming personality may have tricked you into believing otherwise, but I'm not used to beautiful women falling into my lap." He said peering down into her face.

"Ye-yeah. I mean yeah sure whatever." She answered playing with a piece of her hair.

Carefully he lifted her up off of his lap and uncrossed his legs before placing her back down. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned forward until his chest was against her back and his chin was on her shoulder.

"Comfortable?" She asked turning her head slightly to the left.

"Very."

The rest of the ride passed slowly but surely. Halfway through, the man had gotten tired of leaning forward so he had slouched back into a reclining position and taken her with him. Now they were all but asleep on top of each other in the middle of the train. She had turned so her legs were spread out on the seat beside her and he was playing with the fingers of her right hand. Her head was tucked under his chin comfortably and to anyone else it must've looked like they were together, not like they had just met twenty minutes ago. It seemed that just when she was getting comfortable she had arrived at her stop.

"Well this is where I get off." She said as he helped her stand up. "I'll see you around-"

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy. Okay bye I guess."

She started walking off the train before turning back and pulling a business card out of her purse.

"Here. My firm is having a New Year's Eve party tonight. Call me if you wanna stop by." She said handing him the card.

"I'll definitely take you up on that." He answered ducking down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." She called out as she blushed and left the train.

It wasn't until the train had rumbled off out of sight that she noticed that most of the seats had emptied out.


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in one day because I got wayyyy too excited over the reviews I got (thanks!)

Side note: I operate primarily through my cracked iPhone so please forgive any errors.

Side note 2: I get my prompts from a tumblr called otpprompts. If you type that then the basic tumblr URL you'll get it. I don't know why it keeps messing up when I try to give the link, I even changed the dots to whatever.

Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is cursed to have their own personal soundtrack all the time and every time person B is around them, slow love ballads are playing.

Disclaimer: I barely own my cracked iPhone what makes you think I own this?

* * *

><p>It was getting ridiculous really. And it wasn't even his fault! The one experiment he hadn't even been taking seriously had backfired. Granted this was to be expected but did it have to backfire on HIM?<p>

At seventeen years old one would think that Jimmy had perfected his system of inventions. But alas this was not the case. And honestly all he really wanted to do was make Libby a cool birthday present. "How awesome would it be to have your very own soundtrack?" She had said once at lunch. So he had set out to create exactly that.

Except a faulty wire in the gadget had caused it to short circuit and affect him instead of her. So now everywhere he went and everything he did was followed by an appropriate song.

Working out? Eye of the Tiger plays.

Feeling happy? Pocketful of Sunshine.

Feeling a little -how do we put this- risqué? Let's Get it On blares for everyone to hear.

It was embarrassing and it was exhausting. It had been a good month and a half since it started which meant it had been a good month and a half since he'd seen Cindy.

It's not that he wanted to avoid her it's just that he liked her SO much and he was actually terrified of what may happen if he saw her. What song would play? What horrendous overused bubblegum pop love song would chorus out of thin air when he saw the girl from across the street?

Suddenly there was a loud thud disrupting the genius' train of thought. Looking to the corner of the lab he saw Cindy sitting in a pile on the floor. Turning away before the music started he faced his computer desk.

"Can I help you?" He questioned typing data into the computer and not even bothering to think about how she got in. He had given up trying to keep her out ages ago.

"Yea you can tell me why you won't come near me in school and why I haven't seen you in weeks." She answered. She didn't even sound angry just hurt and it broke his heart to be unable to turn around.

"Go away I'm busy." He said gesturing towards the door.

Instead of listening she got down in front of his chair and leaned in towards his face. He still wouldn't make eye contact with her though so she gently grabbed his face and turned it in her direction.

"Talk to me." She whispered sounding worried.

"Just give it a minute." He answered waiting.

And then suddenly there it was. The opening chorus to Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease.

"Is that-"

"Yup. Music plays depending on my mood or where I am. It's essentially a walking movie soundtrack. Libby's birthday present malfunctioned."

"And this is why you've been avoiding me? Because you didn't want some random love song to play?" She asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well that wasn't very mature of you."

"Yeah I'm picking up on that now." He whispered while maintaining eye contact so the song would continue. He wanted to make sure she had no doubts that it was in fact a representation of how he felt.

"I see." She answered still leaning towards him. "Well I have always liked Grease."

"Interesting." He said staring at her mouth.

"And I have always liked you."

"Even more interesting." He said capturing her lips with his. Smiling into the kiss he deepened it before they were interrupted by the chorus of Let's Get It On and Cindy's loud laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how well executed this one actually is to be honest with you guys. I've never done this sort of crossover fic before.

Sidenote: In my head this happens wayyyyy before Katniss and Peeta's timeline. Cindy and Jimmy are both meant to be Victors of the first few Hunger Games.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP as past Victors of the Hunger Games, dealing with the trauma of their own games together, the one/s who won earlier helping out the one/s who won later, encouraging the kids they're mentoring to ally together as much as they can, and supporting each other through their kids's inevitable deaths.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.

* * *

><p>She cringed when the canon went off and tried to breathe deeply and not cry. She had had such faith in Cornelia especially after Adonis had died a few days before. They were her two little Victors and she had such high hopes that one of them would win. Personally she was banking on Cornelia while James the other Victor from District One was banking on Adonis.<p>

Either way her tributes were gone, as were her hopes for a District One Victor. It had been a rough couple of years with Victors coming primarily from Districts Two, Three, and Four.

But this was more than just her Victors or her chances of winning dying. These kids were her friends, her mentees, her babies in a way.

She and James had worked so hard to ensure they made the right allies, got the best scores, had the most sponsors. Either way Adonis had been slain during a fist fight with a District Four tribute two days ago and Cornelia had died slowly from bacteria infested water.

Cynthia had tried everything to save her, she had begged the sponsors to send her something, anything to help. They had refused. Cornelia was a small girl with dark brown hair and large eyes. She looked weak and easily destroyed and after Adonis failed the sponsors weren't willing to help her either. She was doomed from the moment Adonis died.

Suddenly it was all too much. She tore out of the room where she had been watching the games with James, and Sienna and Ember the stylists. Sitting outside in a ball she cried and struggled to remember a time before the games and before suffering.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see James crouched in front of her in concern. She'd known him for almost 15 years now. He was one of the first Victors and her mentor and friend. They were only three years apart in age and got along better than most of the mentors.

"You can't keep doing this." He whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know I just-" She broke off into a fresh set of tears before she could finish her sentence.

Sitting down next to her he pulled her into a hug and tried his hardest to muffle her sobs so the Gamemakers wouldn't come see her moment of weakness.

"They just remind me so much of us." She sniffled out. "Adonis and his technology and Cornelia and her battle techniques. They're us Jimmy." She said using the nickname she'd given him.

"Cindy they aren't us. We were braver and stronger. They were both great people and I can see where you'd make that connection but sweetheart they were not us." He said kissing the top of her head as she wiped her tears.

"I'm just not sure how much more of this I can take." She replied standing up and pulling him with her.

"I know it's hard and it's only going to get harder. Just know that you'll always have me. I don't intend on going into that arena anytime soon." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Leaning heavily on each other they both began the walk back to the room where they would watch the destruction and inevitable series of death known as The Hunger Games.


	6. Chapter 6

This is another sad one sorry guys. I've been in a mood the past couple days so I'm feeling the angst right now. Hopefully it'll ease up soon and I can go back to writing fluff. It is also obscenely short so I apologize for that as well.

Prompt: Imagine person A becoming self-destructive (drugs, self-harm, risky behavior) and suicidal after person B's death. (Bonus - imagine character B's ghost seeing this and being horrified, but being unable to confront OR comfort person A.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Take care of yourself." He'd said. "Live for me. Don't let the loss impact you. Don't stop living. I love you."<p>

"Don't stop living." She muttered to herself as she downed another shot of Bacardi. "I love you." She scoffed angrily.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have fucking died!" She said throwing the empty bottle against the living room wall. Curling into a ball on the couch she popped a few sleep aids into her mouth and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

It had been six months since he'd died. It wasn't even some sort of experiment that killed him either. It was cancer. And it had been so so fast. One moment he had just been getting headaches and was nauseous. The next he was diagnosed with a stage four tumor in his brain. He was gone in a matter of weeks. She was alone and she couldn't cope.

"We were supposed to get married." She mumbled quietly looking at her left hand which was still adorned with the small gold ring. "We were supposed to be happy." She whispered before slipping into the darkness that was her sleep.

Meanwhile Jimmy watched her from the other side as tears of his own rolled down his face. Glancing to the figure to his left he started talking.

"I can't do anything can I?"

"No, I'm truly sorry." The figure answered looking away.

"So I just wait?" He replied reaching a hand out toward Cindy's sleeping form.

"You wait and you hope that it gets easier for her. That's all we can ever do."

And Jimmy told himself he'd do just that. He sat on his perch in the clouds everyday for years until one day he didn't have a reason to watch her anymore. One day she was sitting in the clouds beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick little fluff piece to hold you off until I can sit down and actually write a decent length oneshot.

Sidenote: I have never in my existence played Kirby so this will most likely be very inaccurate.

Prompt: Your OTP is playing Kirby together. Person A's health starts running low and they start yelling "KISS ME! I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!" (In Kirby games, you can give your friend HP by "kissing" them.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that they played video games. Between Jimmy's constant science endeavors and Cindy's various extracurriculars, it was difficult for the two of them to even see each other let alone waste time playing video games. They were seniors in high school but sometimes they felt so much older.<p>

So when they found the time to actually be together it was weird that Cindy had suggested playing Kirby.

"I never got to as a child." She'd said. "My mother didn't think it was educational enough."

So he had popped the disk into Vox and now they were currently battling their way through the game.

"Jimmy hurry up they're gunna get us!" She exclaimed slapping his knee excitedly from where she sat on the floor between his legs.

"Cindy I'm trying I can only move so quickly." He replied leaning forward onto her shoulder as he concentrated.

"Oh no oh no no no!" She cried as the enemy enveloped her and began draining her life. "Neutron! Kiss me! I'll die if you don't!"

Chuckling he leaned forward around her shoulder and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"There. Are you happy now?" He asked rubbing noses with her.

"Kinda." She answered kissing him again. "I'd be happier if you had kissed me in the game so we could win though. Guess we'll just have to start over!"

"Cindy!"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how I feel about this, it seems like it could easily be moved to my Roommates fic. I might actually just post it in both stories even though that's kinda against the rules. Idc.

Sidenote: If you haven't read Roommates go read that. If you haven't read Accidentally in Love go read that. If you haven't read jcforever19's story Four Seasons go read that. Please and thank you.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP live together in a house but aren't romantically together. One cold winter day Person A wakes up in Person B's arms and is told they sleepwalked there. A is mortified and jumps out of bed while B is more upset that their personal heater left.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Being in college in the middle of New York during the coldest winter in ten years was HARD. Cindy knew that for a fact. However being in college in the middle of New York during the coldest winter in ten years shouldn't have been hard considering who her roommate was.<p>

You would think that living with a genius would have it's perks. For example a suitable heating system. But alas Jimmy had messed up trying to redirect the hot air in the building and now everyone was either huddled by a space heater or wrapped in a dozen blankets trying to control their shaking teeth.

"The dean said that the heat should be back on by tomorrow". He said walking into their shared dorm room to find Cindy glaring at him under a pile of blankets. "And have I mentioned lately how sorry I am?"

Her glare only intensified.

"Okay...so I'm gunna go shower and head to bed-"

"Don't bother. The pipes froze, we have no water either." She said from within her cacoon. The cold wasn't really affecting her that badly but she was wearing thick flannel pajamas and wrapped in nearly a dozen blankets. She felt bad for whoever didn't have such luxuries.

"Well damn. Okay I guess I'll just go to bed now seeing as it's nine and I have nothing else to do and you don't care do you?"

She rolled over so her back was to him and soon enough the room was filled with soft snoring.

The next morning Jimmy woke up feeling ten thousand times warmer than he had felt when he went to bed the night before.

"Did they turn the heat back on?" He thought rolling closer to the pillow next to him. Except he soon realized it wasn't a pillow at all, it was his roommate.

"Why's Cindy in my bed?" He said frantically as he peered at the walls across from him. Noticing all the girly posters and photo booth pictures of Cindy and Libby he let out a soft groan. "Correction why am I in Cindy's bed?" He exclaimed jumping up before a soft hand yanked him back in.

"You crept in at like two am. Now shut up and go back to sleep." She mumbled tugging his arm tighter around her stomach and snuggling in closer.

"You're not mad or violent?" He asked cautiously leaning into her warmth and tucking her head under his chin.

"Oh no I'm mad. But you're warm and snuggly and I'm so damn comfortable right now it'd be a shame to kick you out."

"Oh okay then. Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Go back to sleep Neutron. Before I change my mind." She said yawning and closing her eyes.

And so he did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay this is weird, I didn't even use the Imagine your OTP page for this one. It just came outta my brain. I'm still gunna post it here though because it's definitely AU and definitely not long enough to be it's own oneshot.

Sidenote: This is one of those oneshots where it's written as if the character is speaking to you. The grammar will be improper, the sentences will run on. Another example of this can be found on my profile, it's called Forty Eight Missed Calls.

Disclaimer: I actually own the idea this time, but besides that I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I am so not having a good day. First it rains. Normally I don't have any qualms with rain but I had painstakingly straightened my hair this morning so of course it got all wavy and frizzy. Second I got to school late because I spent so long doing my hair. And finally it was picture day, which was the reason I spent so long on my damn hair. I wanted my senior school picture to be absolutely perfect but of course not. Now I'll be a frizzy wavy mess for all of eternity.<p>

So yeah my day has been pretty tough to be honest with you and all I really want is a large cheese pizza and perhaps some breadsticks but for some reason my cellphone is down. And it's like 2014 so of course we don't have a house phone anymore. However thanks to the internet I can place my order online and give really specific instructions like "don't piss me off I'll kill you".

At the present moment I'm ordering pizza while my best friend of eleven plus years leans over my shoulder.

"Make them call you pretty!" Libby says pointing at the computer screen.

"Ew gross what if it's some old guy." I answer shaking my head at her antics.

"Okay so tell them to send the cutest delivery guy they have and have him call you beautiful."

I don't know what's gotten into me today, maybe it's the stress, but suddenly I'm doing exactly what Libby says.

"Send your cutest delivery guy, call me beautiful. Also don't ring the bell my dog will flip out". I type into the little instruction bar and hit send before I lose my nerve.

"And now we wait." I say walking over to the couch and watching the end of The Breakfast Club.

Not even a half hour later, the doorbell rings. This of course sends Humphrey into a frenzy because he is a guard dog duh. Just kidding he's actually pretty lazy he just loves new people. Either way I pull him away and answer the door.

And sweet Jesus all my annoyance washes away. I mean this delivery guy HAS to be the cutest one they've got. Shaggy brown hair. Tall. Freckles across his nose and the ends of his arms. And these big deep blue eyes oh my. Quick say something anything.

"Uh..."

Brilliant.

"You're truly beautiful." He says looking directly at my eyes as he does so.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean oh sorry it's just your instructions said to call you beautiful. It's not the first time this has happened and I normally just read directly from the sheet but you are genuinely gorgeous." He says stumbling over his words.

"Oh I um oh thanks!" Yet another genius response from one Cindy Vortex.

"If you guys are done making googly eyes at each other I would like to eat." Libby says appearing at my side. "Here!" She thrusts the money in his direction, grabs the food, and walks away.

"So..." He says trailing off.

"I'm Cindy." I hold my hand out for him to shake and he takes hold easily. And I swear on everything in me I feel tingles and fireworks and oh he's talking.

"I'm Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you." We're still holding hands and oh god they fit together perfectly and he's got calluses on some of his fingers but it's so not a turn off.

"I should um I should get going." He says dropping my hand. I suddenly have to resist the urge to pout. "Pizzas to deliver and what not."

"Yeah you should probably go." I say looking down as he walks off my porch. He gets about halfway to his car before darting back to the door.

"Okay so I have your number on file at the store would it be okay or I mean I don't wanna be weird but can I call you sometime?" He rambles nervously.

"Yes. Yes you can." I reply laughing as I peck his cheek. Oh dear god there's stubble someone help me before I turn into a pool of Cindy mush.

"Okay." He says nodding as he turns of my porch with blazing cheeks.

"Bye."

"Bye!" He answers walking backwards and waving at me as he goes.

And I wait outside in the drizzle until I can't see the delivery car's neon sign anymore. Then I head inside where my pizza, my best friend, and my soon to be active cellphone are waiting.


End file.
